Someone to love
by MissHellsing666
Summary: Kevin Davis is sick and you won't believe what's wrong with him! Passion Mark fanfic. Good amount of Yaoi. This is my first fanfic. Please be nice.
1. Whats wrong with me?

Someone to love

Passion Marks Fanfic

One shot.

By: Miss Hellsing666

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, but I am just playing around with them.

Kevin Davis couldn't believe his ears. He had heard about it but he though it was all just a big joke or at least it would never happen to him. He had been sick for a while. Headaches, nausea, and stomachaches, nothing he thought was serious. He thought it was just a virus or the flu or even just his body reacting to all the stress he's been under but nothing like this.

His twin brother Keevan was gone and he had the lover from hell. His name was James Lancaster and calling him the jealous-abusive type was a gross understatement. For the pass year and half Kevin has suffered physical, verbal, and sexual abuse at the hands of his so called "perfect" man. James did have his softer sided which was the reason why Kevin stayed. But now he might have a whole new reason to stay or, maybe, leave.

When Kevin's sickness started to worsen a worried James made him go to the doctor despite Kevin's winces that he was fine. So just to avoid any more conflict Kevin went to the doctor. After being in the waiting for only a few minutes the nurse came for him. She took his temperature, weight, had made a urine sample and then left him the examination room. While he waited Kevin started to feel light-headed again.

This is how it has been for the pass three weeks. He was fine one second and then all of sudden he felt as if he was ready to pass out. He lean backed on the table he had to sit on which, thankfully, had a pillow on it. He closed his eyes and though about how things were going in his life right now.

James was out of town on business, again, and he wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Kevin wasn't as close to his friends as he was before. Danea had moved to Hollywood to work on her music career, which was doing very well. Tony had also moved away to D.C. with his spouse LaMont and RaChelle had gotten herself killed by pissing off the wrong woman. Everybody had moved on to better or, in RaChelle's case, worst things in his or her lives. So really the only person he ever really communicated with was his friend Daryl who was a college professor whom he hardly saw anymore especially when he went to London for an exchange program for the university he worked at. Maybe later he would see how everyone was doing, heck maybe even have a reunion.

While Kevin though about this the doctor came and place her hand on his shoulder. This startled Kevin because she looked liked Danea at first glance. Her hair was even braided like Danea's usually was.

"How are you doing, to day Mr. Davis? My name is Dr. Smith and I will be looking after you today."

Kevin shocked her hand when she reached it out to him. He was a little embarrassed that he had fallen a sleep. The doctor walked over and grabbed the seat from under the counter and looks at his chart a little, and then she looked back up at Kevin.

"So Mr. Davis…"

"Please, I'm sorry, call me Kevin."

"Alright Kevin what seems to be the problem?'

"Well I don't know how to explain it. It all started three weeks ago. At first everything was fine then all of a sudden I was sick. At first I thought it was just you know the flu or something like that and it would go away but it just been getting worst. I get dizzy a lot, and its almost like everything I put on my stomach it comes right back up and I feel like it getting tighter. Also it's like the lower part of my stomach is always hurting. I don't know what is going on with me."

The doctor look a little shocked when Kevin said that. Kevin cursed himself for saying that, now she probably thinks he's nuts. Instead she looked at him and asked

"Kevin please do not take this the wrong way but are you gay or have you had any anal sex before you got sick?"

This shocked Kevin a lot. He couldn't even finds the words to respond so he blurred something out:

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

She waved her hand trying to calm him down.

"Like I said before don't take this the wrong way I just know because if you are I might know what is going on with you."

Kevin calmed down and just said yes to both question. Dr. Smith had an interesting look on her face. She got up and put her hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kevin everything will be fine I just want you to take a little test and then if results are positive I'll discuss everything. So wait here I'll be right back."

She went to a draw and pulled out a white robe and told Kevin to take everything off and put it on. Then she left the room. Leaving Kevin confused and worried.

What did she mean if the results are positive we will discuss everything? Kevin wandered. The he started to panic.

"What if I have some STD or worst AIDS?" Kevin though to himself.

Kevin was shaking. It took him a while to take off his clothes and put on the robe. When he finally put it on he sat back in table and though about what happened three weeks before he became sick.

Kevin and James had had another fight that ended in violence. When Kevin couldn't move James had once again taken advantage of him. They didn't use any condoms. About two days later Kevin got sick. Kevin's worry was soon replaced by anger.

"That bastard probably gave me something!!" He said. Just when he was starting to get even more worked up the doctor came in with the nurse that had exam him earlier. Kevin immediately calmed down and then started to panic again when he saw the machine the nurse brought in. The reality was starting to set in.

Dr. Smith came over and said "Kevin I want you to lie back down and I spread your legs for me okay?" Kevin despite what he though did exactly what he was told. The nurse hand the doctor a pair of plastic gloves after she had hooked up the machine. Then she left the room.

The doctor pulled what looked like a tube from the machine. "Kevin this might hurt a little but I want you to try and stand it, okay?" Kevin nodded. Dr. Smith stuck the tube inside Kevin's small hole, which made Kevin almost buck and yell but he kept it in. He clinched the sides while Dr.Smith continued to push the tube which felt like it was splitting him in two. He was used to stuff like this but damn it hurt!

Once the tube was in Dr. Smith lifted his robe and took a tube and smears some clear gel on his stomach. It was cold at first but then when Dr. Smith rubbed it in it started to get warm. Kevin started wondering if the doctor knew what she was doing. Before he could say anything Dr. Smith spoke again.

"Kevin do you remember when the nurse had you to take urine test? Kevin nodded.

"Well the results were positive." Kevin got nervous. "I'm positive for what?"

The doctor just smiled. "Don't worry it not something that can kill you but it is something that will change you life. That why I have you hooked to this machine, here. It better for me to show you then tell you what is going on." Kevin was both relieved and worried. The doctor saw the look of worry on his face and patted his hand.

"Don't worry you two will be just fine."

"What do you mean by the two of us?" Kevin said.

Dr. Smith took the scanner and placed it over Kevin's stomach. Then Kevin had remembered seeing something like that but he thought that was impossible. Then Dr.Smith turned on the screen and what Kevin saw on the screen made his eyes grew.

It was an egg, a fetus if you will….a growing baby.

"What going on? Is this a joke?" Kevin said. He though the doctor was playing a joke but then he saw a serious look on her face.

"You're pregnant Kevin. As impossible and as shocking as it may seem you are caring a baby."

Kevin was mortified. Did he hear her correctly? He was having a baby. But he was man how could that be possible?

"Uh Dr. Smith how could that be possible? I'm a man for crying out loud!!"

"I know that Kevin but you are very special. You would know that when they put your egg sack in."

"What egg sack?!" Kevin yelled.

Dr. Smith looked confused. "The egg sack that was put into you, so that you could have a baby. It is what male gay couples who want to have children do now. An egg sack almost like woman's uterus is implanted in to one of them and then this makes it possible for him to become pregnant. This way the baby is related to both of them and they don't have to worry about a third person in other words a surrogate mother. You don't remember having it implanted in you?"

"I didn't even ask them to do that!"

Dr. Smith though about that. "That odd we don't usually inject egg sacks into men unless we have their consent. Let me unhook you from the machine and then I'll check when you had it done, since it should be in your medical records." Dr. Smith unhooked Kevin from the machine and left the room so that she could find out what happen to him.

Kevin put his hand on his stomach and rubbed it. "A baby" he though "I'm going to be a father." He started smiling at the though of having and raising his child. Then he though about how James would react when he founded out. He would be home tomorrow.

Part of him was telling him to not tell James about their child and leave and raise his child alone. The other part told him to tell James and that he couldn't support himself let alone a child. He had no money, job, and no place to go. That was one reality, the other was he didn't want their child to grow up in that environment. Sure James was rich but that wasn't good enough.

Kevin didn't want his child to witness the abuse he suffered at James' hands. Then another fear struck him. What if James had one of his anger fits and he went after their child after he was done beating him? While he though about his options, Dr. Smith came back in with his medical records.

"Well Kevin it turns out that you had it done 6 weeks ago."

"But you said that I couldn't have had it implanted unless they had my permission…"

That's when it hit him. He was in he hospital six weeks ago. He had fallen down the stairs when he tried to leave James. He was in and out consciousness. Did he consent to it then? He did remember having a small scar on his stomach. He originally thought that he had gotten it from the fall because he had some broken ribs.

When he told Dr. Smith that she said that would explain it.

"Dr. Smith how will this affect the baby? I mean how do we know it will not harm the baby?"

"We have had quit a few people do it and all the babies are health and happy, just like their parents."

"That's good to know." Kevin said with relief.

"Now here is my card and I want you to comeback a month from now so that we can start you on your monthly check ups. As for the dizzy spells and everything else don't worry about them too much because that just your body getting use to the egg sack. Once you are about 5 months into the pregnancy it should start easing up. You will still get very tried at times but that's usual in both men and women."

"I will and thank you Dr. Smith."

"Anytime, Kevin."

Kevin walked to the front desk, scheduled his next appointment and paid the receptionist. On his way to the car Kevin saw a man playing with his baby daughter. They were both laughing and seemed to be having a good time. Kevin smiled and rubbed his belly again. Soon he would have his own child to laugh and play with.


	2. What happens now?

**Chapter 2**

Kevin anxiously waited for James to come home. He didn't know how he would tell him about the baby. Would he be angry or would he be happy? Kevin repeated what he would say to James over and over again in his head.

"I hope he is in good mood for once." Kevin thought to himself. While he thought about that he heard James' car pull up into the driveway. Kevin though he felt his heart skip a beat. He walked to the front door when he heard James come in.

When James saw Kevin he smiled "Well hey baby how you been?" Kevin smiled back. James went over to give him a hug and a kiss.

"He's in a good mood." Kevin though in relief. Then he remembered about the baby.

"James there is something I have to tell you. It's very important."

James looked a little suspicious but agreed. They went into the living and sat on the sofa.

"Well what is it?" James said. Kevin was so nervous he didn't know what to say.

"Well you know how I been sick lately?"

"Yes" James said still eyeing Kevin.

"Well I went to doctor like you told me and they told me what's wrong with me." James was a little bit interested and bit confused. "Well what wrong with you?" Kevin took a deep breath. He took James' hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Do you feel it?" Kevin asked. "Do I feel what?" James said.

"That beat pounding." James focused a while and then said he did.

"That the sound of a baby's heartbeat. Our baby. James I don't know how but I'm pregnant with your baby."

James looked a Kevin in shock. "You got to be kidding me! You can't get pregnant you're a…"

"I know that James. I though it was impossible too. But then the doctor gave me an ultra sound and showed me the baby growing inside me. You see there is this thing called an egg sack, which can make men get pregnant and have babies. Somehow it was implanted into me when I was in the hospital a while ago. We had sex a while after the sack was put in so I guess that you fertilized it. But that doesn't matter now. The point is we have a baby on the way and you are going to be a father."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up and paced slowly towards the hall scratching his head. Kevin became afraid. Was he angry? Then turned around walked towards Kevin who tried to shield himself but turned out he didn't have to because James sat back down.

"A baby…a baby." James said. He looked at Kevin who was still a little bit afraid. He smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I guess we better get ready to become fathers."

Kevin was in shock. "You are not mad with me?" James laughed. "Mad with you? Are you kidding me this is the best news I heard all week! What happen at work is nothing compared to this!" He gave Kevin a hug and sat him on his lap while he asked him what should be done for the arrival of their newborn. He rubbed Kevin's belly while he talked.

This made Kevin happy but then worried. How will things be when the baby comes? Will they be better are worse? That something he would have to wait and see about. But for now he would enjoy the peace and get ready for the new addition to the family.

Kevin was exhausted the pain he just endured was unimaginable. It was like all the times James beat him combined. But unlike with the beatings this pain had its rewards and what an award it was. Kevin looked down in his arms at the little bundle of joy he held in his arms.

His little daughter was wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping quietly in his arms. She was healthy just like Dr. Smith said. He smiled when he saw her waking up. Her little hands rubbed her little brown eyes. They named her Myiesha which means life's blessing. That's because she was a blessing.

She had beautiful chestnut brown skin and a head full of curly black hair. She looked just like Kevin except in her eyes. She had James' eyes but unlike his her eyes were calm and warm where James' were cold and vicious.

James was at the hospital earlier but he had to go to a meeting. This made Kevin a little upset but then happy. That's because when Myiesha was born Kevin had only held her for about a 2 minutes before James took her when Kevin started getting tried. He held her before he left for the meeting, which was about two hours. The whole time he was saying how cute she was, how much he loved her, how he was going to be a good father to her, what most fathers say when they have their first child. Kevin laughed when he though about it. Then he thought about how James had acted when he was pregnant.

He never remembered their relationship being this calm but it was. James tended to his every need, didn't miss one appointment, and didn't so much as raise his voice at Kevin, which was strange. They didn't have one fight or argument that would have led to a fight. It was the life Kevin had hoped for when he started seeing James. He and James spent the whole 9 months getting ready for Myiesha's arrival. They had already made up her room, gotten her a pediatrician, they even though about what name they would give her when they found out she was a girl and after Myiesha was born he had Kevin moved to the best room in the hospital. He wondered if it would last now that Myiesha had arrived. He was brought back to the real world when felt a sharp pain on his stomach.

Myiesha was fully awake and patting her little fists on his stomach. She parted her lips as which Kevin figured meant she was hungry. Luckily a nurse came in with a bottle before he pushed the call button.

"It's time for Myiesha's bottle Mr. Davis." She gave Kevin the bottle so he could feed Myiesha. Then after the nurse left Dr. Smith came in. They had become good friends over the time of his pregnancy. She had a man and a little girl following her. Kevin recognized them. They were the same man and little girl he saw playing with each other the day he founded out he was carrying Myiesha.

"Hello Kevin how are you both doing?"

"Good and who are they? I think I remember seeing them before."

The little girl smiled and waved just like her father did. Dr. Smith smiled and said "This is my brother Michael and his daughter Angela." Angela had walked over to Kevin's bed and was trying to touch Myiesha who was looking at her funny. Michael walked over and picked his daughter up who pouted a little bit.

"I'm sorry about that. She sees a baby she automatically thinks it's a new doll for her play with." Kevin laughed and said it was okay then felt the pain in his stomach again. He had a c-section for Myiesha so his stomach was still hurting. It was either that are out his hole, which would have been more painful.

"Still in pain from giving birth?" Michael asked. Kevin nodded. "Don't worry about it too much it will only last about a day or two. I should know." Kevin was shocked. 'You mean that…"

"I also had an egg sack implanted in me so that me and my partner could have a child. So don't worry you aren't the only man whose had a baby." He had a kind smile, which his daughter had gotten from him. "I'm glad to hear that." He just smiled because laughing made his stomach hurt.

"See this is why I wanted you two to meet. My brother had also gone through what you just went through. I probably should have introduced you two early but well Michael is my baby brother and I was trying too..."

"What my big sister was trying to say is that she was trying to protect me. Even though I have no regrets about having the operation done and Angela is the best thing that has ever happen to me and my lover I was afraid of letting people know about it. Its had just started when I had mine implanted and of coarse, some people were against it. I was afraid of what they might do to my family and me. So I kept it a secret but don't worry nothing bad will happen to you, it was just a fear I had. "

"Okay, that's good to know." Kevin started feeling tired he looked down and he saw Myiesha yawning. She was just as tried as he was. He told them that and they understood he got Michael's number so they could talk later and they left. He put the number away and then put Myiesha in her crib and fell asleep.

When Kevin woke up he heard a slight mutter. He looked over and saw James holding Myiesha. He had given her a little teddy bear and telling her how much he loved her again. Then Kevin heard James say something "Myiesha I know I've said that I love you and will do anything for you but I want you to know its true. When I grew up I had it hard. Not only did I grow up poor I lost both my parents when I was young in a very horrible way. I don't want that kind of life for you. I never though I would become a father but now that I have I am going to make sure I give you the best life I can give you." Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing but part of him knew it was true.

James had a ruff childhood and was trying to make sure that Myiesha didn't suffer like he did. When James saw Kevin he smiled and lifted Myiesha "Look Myiesha your daddy's up." James walked over to Kevin and gave him a kiss on the lips. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. Kevin smiled and pushed back some of Myiesha's hair. "How you feeling do you want me to call anybody?" James asked. Kevin said no. James wrapped his other arm around him. They both held Myiesha between them. Kevin rested his head on James' shoulder. He loved the way they were. He wished it could be like this forever. Maybe the dark days were really behind them, and that they were going to be a nice happy family. Or that's what he hoped. He wanted to ask James something. He wanted to know if James knew about the egg sack before he got pregnant. Only the Lord knows.


	3. For better or worst?

Warning: this chapter has a mild rape scene in it.

**Chapter 3**

Kevin was glad to be home and out of the hospital. He carried Myiesha in his arms when James drove him home. James helped him climb the stairs and he went to put Myiesha in her new room. One of the things that kept Kevin busy during the pregnancy was designing her room. James let him spend what ever he wanted to make sure it was perfect. He put her in her crib and walked out the room quietly. He went back to his bedroom and laid down. He missed his bed and this house that was once like a prison to him but when Myiesha came along it truly started to feel like a home. He still was very tired which the doctor said was normal.

That when Kevin felt a pair of hands rubbing his back. He relaxed because he knew it was James. His hands felt nice. Then he felt them rub his tights and then his butt. He didn't pay it much attention then he felt the hand taking off his pants and underwear and sliding them off. Kevin knew this was going too far. The hands then tried to pull off his sweatshirt.

Kevin patted the hands and told them to stop. He was tired and wanted to sleep. At first it seems like they had stopped they grabbed his parts and squeezed them tightly. Kevin felt it and it was hurting. Then he was flipped over with hand still grabbing his balls and penis.

Kevin was really hurting. He looked up at James who was half naked himself. The beast had returned. He knew this was all too good to be true. "James what are you doing?" Kevin said in a weak voice. "You're really hurting me. Please stop." James looked at him and let go which made Kevin ease but not for long because James had taken both his tights and brought them apart and up to him. His pants were already off. "I'm not waiting in more. You can rest when I'm finished." "But James I… ahh!" Kevin screamed as James penetrated him. It was ruff and it hurt. Kevin was screaming and begging James to stop but he kept going. The more Kevin begged the harder James plunged into him. Then he felt him climax. He pulled out and came all over him.

Kevin was crying. Not only from the pain but also from the lost hope. He though they were finally going to be happy and peaceful. James kissed Kevin on the forehead and went to the bathroom. He came back with a hot wet towel. He pulled Kevin legs open again and then rubbed very hard on Kevin's very soft organs. This made Kevin scream even more. That when James grabbed his face so they could look at each other. Kevin's eyes were filled with tears. He kept asking James why, why did he do that? James just slapped him and told him to be quiet before he woke up Myiesha. Then got up and started getting ready for work.

Kevin was still in pain but still looked at James "Why. We were finally going to be happy and you had to do this. What happen? Once Myiesha was born you were going back to the same old James. I can't believe you!" Kevin said.

James looked at him like what he said had no meaning. His face was just a cold stare he went back over to Kevin and grabbed his neck, not hard but firm. "We are and can still be happy baby. I know I was a little ruff on you but I meant to be gentle. You see we haven't had sex since you were pregnant and now that you were home I couldn't control myself. Now be honest would you have rather me have sex with you or go out and have sex with someone else?"

Kevin couldn't believe his ears. James was either going to force sex on him or go somewhere else. "Go." Kevin said in a small voice. James tighten his grip and told him to repeat what he said. 'I said go. I don't want to even look at you right now." Kevin said. He should have known something like this was going to happen. James was never going to change.

James slams his head on the headboard and slapped Kevin again. "This is my house! I'll go when I'm good and ready! So don't you dare talk to me like that again!" James through him down on the bed and left to finish dressing for work. As much as Kevin hated it James was right. This was his house, as it had become Kevin's prison. He wanted to believe so much that everything would be okay. That when he heard Myiesha crying.

James shocked his head and looked at Kevin "Now you see what you have done. All your whining woke the baby up. You better go in there and quiet her down." He got his briefcase "I have to go to work. Only call if you need something." James stormed out the room. Kevin as in much shock and pain he was he pulled his pants on and ran to Myiesha's room. He didn't want James to go near her in that mood. When he got to the room it was too late.

James was already in there and he was taking a crying Myiesha out of her crib. Kevin was in fear. Was he about to throw her on the floor or smack her? Kevin walked over and then saw what James was doing. He was rocking her back and forth. Then Myiesha started to calm down and stopped crying. James wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she looked at him with interest and curiosity on her face. James smiled and turned around. When he saw Kevin he walked over and put Myiesha in his arms. He kissed Kevin on the forehead and left the room.

Kevin was more puzzled then before. First James was a raging lunatic and then he was a nominee for father of the year. He sat down in the rocking chair with Myiesha and rocked her back and forth. He wished that he knew what to do. James was turning out to be a good father but he couldn't live like this. He stilled truly loved James but he couldn't stand being like this. So he decided to just let this slip and hope for the best.

He looked down at Myiesha and made her his own promise "Myiesha, my beautiful daughter I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my reason to move on this world. I promise that I'll never let him hurt you like he has hurt me. I'm going to be the best father I can for you and if things go for the worse, I'm taking you away from all this. This house and that monster James, who I am sad to say is your father. I pray that things will get better and you will have a good life but for now we have to stay here but when the time comes we will leave him."


	4. A promise or a lie?

**Chapter 4**

Kevin was right about the cycle. That evening when James came home he had bought Kevin something expensive and asked him for forgiveness. Kevin allowed the apology. James had brought dinner home so nether one had to cook. Kevin was about to feed Myiesha when James asked to do it instead. Kevin let him do it.

While James started to feed Myiesha he asked Kevin something "Baby are you sure were both good? I really didn't want to hurt you but I don't know what got into me. I love you and I love our daughter and I don't want to hurt either one of you. You two are all the family I have and the fact of me losing both of you is scary. So please" he held Kevin's hand "let's put this behind us and move on." Kevin didn't know what to do. Then the feelings came back to him. "James I want us to be happy and I want our child to be happy and have both her parents. But you can't be doing stuff like this to me. Because…" Kevin was almost in tears again "I'm afraid you will go after Myiesha one day." James got up and wrapped his arm around Kevin's waist.

"I would never hurt her." "You say that now but how can you be so sure?" Kevin said as he rested his head on James' shoulder. James kissed his neck "Because I won't let that happen. I promise." He said. When they both saw Myiesha getting sleepy they both took her upstairs and put her to bed. They decided to let her sleep between them so if she woke they were right there to calm her down.

While James was in the bathroom, Kevin was in bed watching Myiesha sleeping. She was so peaceful. Not knowing any of the events that had taken place. James came from bathroom got in bed kiss Myiesha and Kevin good night and dozed off. Kevin couldn't do it that easily. His mind kept going over what happen to him earlier and then what James had said. He knew he couldn't leave. He hated James for what he did but he loved Myiesha more. Her well-being came before his. So he had to stay. Then he started wandering about Michael. If he had ever been through what Kevin was going trough. He decide to call him tomorrow and ask if they could talk because that's what he needed right now. Someone to talk to.

When James went to work the next morning Kevin called Michael and ask if they could meet. Michael told him yes to meet him at a café by Pinewood Park at noon. Kevin got them both dressed and put Myiesha in her stroller and drove to the cafe. He walked inside and saw Michael wave. He had Angela with him. She had on a cute little pink outfit. She was trying to put her finger in her father's coffee. Kevin walked over and sat down in the booth.

When Angela saw him she smiled and waved. Then she tried to get near Myiesha. Her father patted her head and said maybe later. She pouted again.

"Well how are you Kevin? You should try the coffee and pastries here they are delicious." "I notice your daughter trying to get some earlier." Kevin said. They both laughed and Kevin made his order to waitress who couldn't stop saying how cute Angela and Myiesha were. Michael and Kevin thank her with proud faces. When she got Kevin order and walked away Michael started to look serious

"You seemed in distress when you were talking on the phone. Is everything alright at home?" Kevin gulped down his coffee. He didn't know how to talk to Michael about James. So he just changed the subject.

"Everything fine now. By the way you never told me who your partner was." Michael smiled and got his wallet. Then he showed him a picture with him, Angela, and another man. The man was very handsome and well built. He looked like a line backer. His hair was braided and he had well groomed mustache. They were all smiling and looked like a happy family.

"His name is Wade. We have been together for three years now. He is a photographer like me. In fact we met on a photo shoot we had together. We run a photo studio together not far from here. He also does freelance as well. We own a condo in one of the high-rises in Houston."

"You two must be very happy." Kevin said.

Michael started to look proud. "That's because we are. I never dreamed of being with such a wonderful man. He's kind, caring and loving. He's strong yet gentle. I love him so much. I couldn't have prayed for a better father for Angela." Kevin couldn't help feeling a little jealous. He wanted that kind of life too.

"So tell me about your lover." Kevin was a little stuck on that. He didn't know how to tell him about James.

"Well where do I begin? I've been with James for about two years now. I met him a while after my twin brother's death. He was there at horrible time in my life. He runs a software firm in Houston. We have had some bumps in the road but we are happy now. He is a very good father to Myiesha." Hey it wasn't a total lie.

"That's good." Michael said. Angela kept patting Michael on the shoulder. She was pointing at the park's little playground.

"Looks like your daughter wants to go to the park." Kevin laughed. Michael smiled.

"I think yours wants to do the same." Kevin looked down at Myiesha, who was sitting in his lap. She was looking at the park too. Then she looked up at Kevin when he patted her head. "That's sounds like a good idea." Kevin said.

The two of them finish their lunches and paid the cashier. Then they left for the park.

Word form the author: I'll have some more up later. I'm in school now.


End file.
